1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to an installation mechanism for a replaceable device and an electronic apparatus, and especially relates to an installation mechanism having a removable carrier, and an electronic apparatus with the installation mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional electronic equipment is usually provided with replaceable electronic components, such as hard drives in a computer host, which a user can install, replace, or remove on request. For example, in an installation of a hard drive, it is needed to engage a connector of the hard drive with a connector in the computer host. The user needs to push the hard drive by hand in a force exceeding a resistance force during an engagement of the connectors, so that the connectors can be engaged completely. However, during the engagement of the connectors, the resistance force during the engagement is inconstant so that the user probably pushes the hard drive excessively. In the last stage of the engagement, the hard drive may be moved at a certain velocity leading to an impact on the hard drive and the connectors, or the user keeps pushing the hard drive due to an uncertain state of the engagement, leading to damage to the hard drive and the connectors. During a disengagement of the connectors, the user needs to pull the hard drive in a force exceeding a resistance force during the disengagement, so that the connectors can be disengaged completely. Similarly, the resistance force during the disengagement is inconstant so that the user probably pulls the hard drive excessively. The hard drive moves at a certain velocity after the connectors are disengaged, and probably hits other components or structures in the computer host leading to damage to the hard drive. In addition, for a smooth engagement and disengagement of the connectors of the hard drive and the computer host, the user usually pushes or pulls the hard drive with his hands, leading to an inconvenience to the engagement and disengagement.